Heart of Eternity (New Adult best-seller in Romance)
by Angil17
Summary: ..She felt those fiery eyes piercing into her, melting her guard, mesmerizing her with their strength,revealing her bare, they wandered around her soaked body… and her heart thudded a little more...


**Heart of Eternity **

The Awakening is NOW….

**N. Jay**

Copyright 2013 by N. Jay

**Edition License Notes **

This ebook is licensed for your personal enjoyment only. This ebook may not be re-sold or given away to other people. If you would like to share this book with another person, please purchase an additional copy for each recipient.

All right reserved. No part of this publication may be reproduced or transmitted, in any form or by any means, without permission of the publishers or author. Excepting brief quotes used in reviews.

First edition: 2013

_Any reference to real names and places are purely fictional and are constructs of the author. Any offence the references produce is unintentional and in no way reflect the reality of any locations involved._

** Hell`s Keeper **

The race was not easy. Despite not suffering any mechanical breaks or fall, it had been hard for the boys because of the cold and windy weather. With the temperature edging below ten degrees and as a freezing rain began to fall over the shrouded mountain ranges, the peace of Wentworth Falls to Glenbrook was shattered by the sound of the jet powered mountain bikes. Zipping past in a flurry of exhaust, all three riders were trying to beat the fourth. In the midst of the turpentine forest a bike skidded with a wobble in reaction to the slippery downhill slope, the rider spontaneously hollering a caution to the other two.

"Hey guys! We better stop it here; it's too slippery and dangerous…" His shout dissipated in the chilled air and one of the bikers twisted from view before he could complete his sentence. Ricky and Mike took off their helmets and glared at the stretched out black marks left on the wet and slippery track by the speeding tyres.

"Oh fuck! There goes my hundred bucks again. He'd challenge the devil if he could, I reckon. Hell, doesn't he get scared mate?" Mike kept up his complaining on the way back to the starting line while Ricky smiled at his annoyance. As the two bikers strode up to Wentworth Falls Mike caught sight of Jay. He was sitting beside his bike. What the… Mike called out. "How did you…"

Jay jumped up and threw his cigarette to the ground. "I'd tell you, but then I'd have to kill you!" He threw an arm around his friend and gave him a sly smile, grinning close to Mike's ear.

"Oh man… you always do this to me, can't you just back off for once, just for my smile's sake, you 'always for the win' phobic?!" Mike griped while passing his money to Jay.

"Life isn't fair mate, and it will never be, so suck it up and handle it. Break your limits; be a man, if you can't push yourself to the end because of your fears, then don't fucking play with me!" Jay stuffed the money back in Mike's pocket while showing him a face-punch.

Typical Jay: part arrogance set off with a vast dollop of angst. For, despite his aggression, his friends loved him and he cared for them greatly. Eric aka Ricky was closer to Jay than Mike was, he knew Jay too well, knew better than to challenge Jay for the race. He knew Jay was stronger and unstoppable; he was like a giant wave, which in its frantic rage annihilates everything that comes in its path. Ricky knew that he couldn't possibly dare the one who saw life in death. No one could, no one should, he thought.

Jay was the type of guy all the girls wanted to date. With his drop dead Russian looks, he had a vibrant infectious personality to top it up, and was simply inescapable when he turned on his charm.

For sure he'd faced misfortune in his life, surviving them had changed him. He had learned to love his inner demons and had eventually given in to his darkness that had invaded his heart. He believed he was irredeemable. With his aura of attraction and devilish looks, his enchanting smile seemed to control the hearts and minds of the opposite sex. He was known as the bad boy of the town. He knew what he wanted and how to get it but he would never honour it with his love. He would simply steer past in another direction, leaving no room for questions, feelings or regrets…

For Ricky, Jay had always been passionate about everything, someone who would push himself to the extreme but in reality, he knew too that Jay was running away from his past. He was deliberately excluding love and everything that ever meant something to him just to obviate the pain of his childhood. His father and the sweltering betrayal served as the last stake through his heart and now he wasn't about to allow anyone to find that missing piece of his heart and to bring it back and to teach him to feel again, love again.

"Back off Rick, I'm just not into it."

"You reckon, the amount of times you say that but you are always into something!"

"Forget it, I'm done, the arrogance, the deception, the double standards, pisses me off."

"So leave them alone, stop hurting them…stop hurting yourself!"

"Me… I don't feel a fucking thing mate!"

Ricky felt dismayed whenever he would see Jay breaking another heart; like an adult watching a cruel boy he wanted to save the innocent from pain.

"I would rip my heart out with my own hands, slit my eyes and cleave and slash each part of my being for sharing a glimpse of my soul with someone. I love to burn and I enjoy it!"

Ricky had given up hope with Jay. He knew nothing could fix him. He was irreparable, he was bad and worst of all he loved it.

"Are you ever going to stop this madness?!"

"Last time I checked, hell no!"

** The Sensuous Whisperer**

"So, would you let me take you out tonight?" Jay whispered into Charlotte's ear, his breath on her neck, his face turned from hers hiding the grin on his face as he formed the familiar line with his lips so close to her skin.

Charlotte held her arms across her body, her hands trying to calm the goose bumps crawling under her skin. Jay's effect on her was palpable, and though she knew she was smitten she didn't want her unease to show. She forced her eyes from his as she attempted somewhat vainly to deter him.

"Umm, well… I …don't know… it's been a pretty hectic day…"She forced herself not to sound remotely convincing.

"Now that is plain torture, uh well, guess I have to kidnap you now since you haven't left me a choice." As he winked, a playful smile curled at one side of his mouth.

"Kidnap me? And… take me where?"She exhaled a silent moan with the thought of it; it was hard to ignore his advances and he knew it.

"Where I can take away what I want…"His eyes lingered over her body. Charlotte squirmed under his gaze, as his fingers reached out, stroking her jaw line while his face nuzzled her neck.

"What if…I… say…no?"_ Damn! _she thought,_ he is just too sexy to escape_… She looked up at him and, drinking his beauty up with her eyes, she felt her heart groan under the strain of his charm. His long, drawn out muscles and chiseled chest were obvious through the black fabric of his shirt that was failing to constrain his physique. His top buttons were undone and, while Charlotte lacked the audaciousness to imagine him naked, her need to remain in control was a priority. He knew she wanted him, he knew she could not fail to fall, and he knew it with such certainty it made him only more alluring.

Then, he whispered, closer now, "I just have to take it." His words floated away before Charlotte could even register his hands firmly pulling her from her waist into the strength of his hardened body. She could smell his cologne, changing her longing into outright hunger.

_Bad boys, bad boys, whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do when they come for you. _He was always singing this song to her and she would laugh every time. But not this time, this time she was to calm her racing heart.

"Damn … Jay, I am all yours!"she said as she gave away any power of resistance she had left.

When they first met he had known right away she wanted him. He had been encouraging her to give in, wearing her down, knowing it wouldn't take long to have her, He had always been a good player, and he played to the rules exceptionally well.

She was now in her own apartment, her own bed, almost naked, her eyes closed expectantly, feverishly imagining the moments ahead.

"Jay,"his name escaped her lips as he stood over her, gazing down the length of her body, registering her desperation, her need for him.

His hands stroked the back of her neck down to her spine softly while she sucked in her breath. He edged his fingers beneath her bra straps, gently sliding them down her arms as he undid the hook, releasing her breasts for his view, his touch. Charlotte seized his head, holding him to her breast in a blatant appeal for more.

"Easy there…" he murmured in her ears as she groaned in despair. Charlotte had never felt such an essential lust for any man. Their bodies rasped against each other and the abrading sensation as Jay slid his hand on her lips aroused Charlotte even more. He kept up with the tease as he brushed his lips over her entire body, had her craving more and more before he gave her what she really wanted. His manly scent filled up her senses as his hand worked magic, easing up and down between her legs, while his eyes savored in her body's reactions to his teasing touch.

"You're so reactive."His whisper registered in her still sensually fogged mind. Her hips rode upwards as she gyrated against his giving hand, letting out moans of untamed want.

She wanted no part of gentleness; she wanted him to be reckless and violent with her. She wanted him inside her, and she thought he wanted her as much. She wished for this union to be the culmination of all her built-up desires.

Jay looked down at her, he saw nothing he wanted, it was over, it was all too easy. Jay could see her want, her hunger, her craving to have him. What he wanted had easily happened and now there was nothing left for him there.

"He stared down at Charlotte, waiting for him to enter…

Purchase this book for 4$ only to continue reading. Show the author you appreciate their work!

Now available on **Amazon Kindle**:Copy paste the link and get your copy today just for 4$ !

N.-Jay/e/B00HHU4UP2/ref=ntt_dp_epwbk_0


End file.
